Ichiro Lucifer
Ichiro Lucifer is the main male protagonist of Highschool DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings. He is a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy and quickly becomes friends with Issei Hyoudou saying he finds his perverted personality funny (although his 2nd personality claims it's annoying and that Issei is pathetic). Ichiro becomes both a member of the Occult Research Club and Student Council because since Serafall Leviathan will always be away from him on business he can use both clubs to keep busy but she still sends him work from time to time. Because his master is one of the four great Satans his contracts are more complicated almost always involving life threatening situations. Due to his grandfather being the Darkness (on his mom's side) he gains all his powers and Due to his father being the son of Satan Lucifer he gains the ability to use "Lucifer's eyes" a attack unique to him and Vali or any other descendant of Satan Lucifer. Appearance Ichiro Lucifer is a sixteen year old transfer student at Kuoh Academy. He is 5'5 and has a lean and skinny but well-toned body. He has spiky silver hair and gold color eyes. He usually has a calm or emotionless look on his face but when his 2nd personality takes over Issei describe his smiling face as psychotic. During school Ichiro usually wears a black blazer, a silver t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. Ichiro refuses to wear the dress shirt and ribbon around his neck causing Sona to continually get angry with him. During Battle he wears black pants with a black belt that has a large silver buckle, a black V-neck shirt that is worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He wears a silver plate on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. Two things that always stays the same is the small blue gem necklace made from a unknown crystal material with a cheap silver string around his neck. He says that he always had that thing since he was little. The second thing is the finger less black gloves on his hands. Personality Ichiro has two different distinct personality. His most normal and original one is usually called "Light Ichiro" with the second one being "Dark Ichiro". Ichiro Usually appears to be emotionless and antisocial choosing to avoid others and be by himself. When he gets to know people they can see he is kind, more caring and has a courageous heart willing to put himself in harm's way to protect the the others he loves. Normal Ichiro enjoys Issei's perverted nature and finds it amusing to the confusion of everyone. He also is good at forming bonds and attachments with people due to as Serafall says "he is easily likeable". Despite his personality he sometimes can be "too blunt" and gets called a "social idiot" by Koneko. Due to him never having that much interaction with people in his life it's sometimes hard for him to understand their feelings which frustrates him when they get mad at him for "no apparent reason". Dark Ichiro-Dark Ichiro is very different from Normal Ichiro because he is more psychotic, cold-hearted, and psychopathic. The reason he is this way is because Normal Ichiro created a different personality in his head that could hold all the "Darkness in his heart". In this form his hair is black and his eyes are red. * He likes to use the powers of Darkness to torture people by making them see the "Shadows of Shadows" or "True Darkness" which makes them go insane. * Due to the block Serafall puts on this side of Ichiro because of how dangerous it is he can only come out "In Times of Great Distress" and when he comes out Ichiro's his eyes turn red. * Unlike Normal Ichiro who likes Issei, Dark Ichiro is disgusted by him and views him as weak * Despite not being able to use the sacred gear inside their body his mastery of the Darkness powers makes him practically unstoppable and very stronger than normal Ichiro * Dark Ichiro has been shown to be very greedy willing to sell his soul and body/become Serafall servant, for money. History Ichiro never knowing any of his family grew up in a orphanage where he was constantly picked on and bullied for being weaker, smaller, and because of his silver hair and gold eyes. He only had one friend named Sora Lockhart that would protect him because "he was just like him". Ichiro was later adopted by Amelia Zaga (a pure blood devil and the last surviving member from the extinct devil clan). At first he says it was nice but then she becomes a psychopath who likes to torture him along with her other two servants - Alexis her queen (another pure blood devil) and her rook Maya a nekomata. When she realizes that Ichiro possesses the "Chaos Edge" sacred gear she starts making him kill other people to add their powers to the gear despite the fact that it costs a portion of his life span (but she didn't understand that the powers could only be kept if their blood was still in his system). Ichiro says that Alexis (another pure blood from an extinct devil clan) was the only one able to stop Amelia from going too far with Maya and Ichiro but after she dies from a exorcist attack Amelia blames Maya and Ichiro and starts torturing them even more (despite the fact that she sent Alexis to steal a holy sword from the church by herself). After Alexis died the torture gets worse until the point Maya lost the powers to use her natural nekomata abilities (senjutsu, touki). When this occurred Amelia tried to force Ichiro to kill her to gain her powers but he refused which caused him to be tortured "harsher than all the other years combined". His final day he woke up to see Amelia had a light sword to Alexis's neck and said either I will kill her or you will. Ichiro begs her not to but she kills her and in rage Ichiro using his shadow powers combined with his sacred gear kills Amelia and then spends the next few weeks hiding out in an Abandoned Church. Plot His story begins in Life 1 when he is found hiding in a abandoned church by Diehauser Belial (who feels responsible for him because he was the one who told Amelia about his existence), Rias and Her Peerage, and Three of the Four Great Satans (Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, and Ajuka Beelzebub). Shocked by his disturbed appearance they ask him how he ended up like that. When they learn of his past and with nobody possessing eight pawns pieces and a mutation piece except Serafall she decides to reincarnate him but Dark Ichiro refuses until Diehauser agrees to pay him. In life 3 and 4 he fights off against Deliora, the demon summoned by a stray devil that Sona and her peerage were hunting. After defeating him the Demonic council decides to make Ichiro a honorary member. After Issei and Asia get surrounded by Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner in LIfe 6 and 7 Ichiro comes to their rescue but gets captured in the process. Later, his past with Mittelt is revealed and Mittelt sets him free. While leaving the basement of the church Ichir witnesses Raynare stab a light spear through Mittelt's chest causing Dark Ichiro to take over. After torturing Raynare with memories of her past when he gets bored and is about to try to kill Rias, Gray shows up and stops him. After recovering from the lightning blast Gray had used on him, Gray then used a sealing technique (that is actually a power limiter) on him and makes him unable to use most of his power. orig_skeleton_army19.jpg|Skeleton Army ancient_crystal_dragon_by_beastysakura-d6l8s39.jpg|Crystal Dragon Boosted_gear_scale_mail_by_everlastingdarkness5-d6h3mid.png|Ichiro's Scalemail opponents In life 13 and 14 when he goes to the dragon cave with Saji and Issei he learns the true intentions of the seal Gray placed on him from the vampire princess Yukina. Later when the three arrive at the cave Ichiro faces off against three metal warriors (who resemble the scale mail) as Issei and Saji fight off a diamond dragon with Beowulf and Wolfram fighting off against a diamond dragon. After the battle Ichiro learns why the "Chaos Edge" sacred gear isn't a Longinus and they claim their prizes. (Issei a axe the size of a pencil, Saji a shield the size of a baseball, and Ichiro a golden egg) it is revealed that they don't have enough power yet to unlock the potential of their dragon treasures. Powers & Abilities 1. "Chaos Edge" sacred gear- a sacred gear that manifests as a black dragon gauntlet (similar to the Boosted Gear) on the user's left arm. The Chaos Dragon Kaos is sealed inside of the sacred gear and it has three initial abilities- * The First ability is the ability to breath fire like a actual dragon but the more stressed the user is the more blacker the flames will be which adds to its destructive power * The second ability is the ability to double one's powers every ten seconds. Kaos initially gained this power as a dragon when he bit Ddraig and ingested his blood. * The third and most strongest/unique ability is the ability to copy another user's powers (even sacred gears or natural devil clan abilities) by ingesting their blood but the copy is only permanent when you use it to take a dragon's power but it costs a portion of the user's life span. Serafall banned Ichiro from using this power because she says she wants him to live a long life. His sacred gear is described as "unhackable" even Kaos goes as far as saying "there is no balance breaker". 2. His second power is his darkness abilities gained from his grandfather being the primordial being Darkness- Boosted_Gear_Arceniano_zpsc7ab7d7a.png|The "Chaos Edge" sacred gear natsu-s-fire-dragon-roar-o.gif|The ability to breathe fire like a dragon tumblr_m8f1noMQ7w1qlesrc.gif|Ability to wield darkness Energy and can launch it as projectiles Chidori-3.gif|Infusing Dragon Energy with Darkness Energy * The first and most common ability is the ability to shoot out blasts of darkness as energy projectiles. * The second ability is "Darkness Creation" which is the ability to create things out of pure darkness. Ichiro has the ability to create a pitbull like dog (which is used as a fighter), a smaller wolf like dog (which is used to send information or as a speedy fighter to distract his opponents from the pit bull dog, and small darkness imp d_d4th__hounds_by_udoncrew.jpg|Two forms of Darkness Hounds he can summon 183501_1339127858392_267_300.jpg|Darkness Imps he can summon creatures which have the ability to shock the enemy if they make contact with them. The biggest weakness of this ability however is that if the creatures are exposed to sunlight they will dissolve and disappear in a matter of seconds. 3. Ice magic- Before the Rating Game against Riser Ichiro is taught basic ice magic and some moves to help aid since most of his powers will be useless against Riser. 4. Pawn- Being a pawn he has the ability to be promoted to a queen, bishop, knight, or rook. Equipment Elucidator.png|His Destruction Sword Image809_(1).jpg|The Angurvadal Demon Sword Sharingan sasuke uchiha gif by uzumakikunn-d52fbr5.gif|Lucifer Eyes: Stage 1 Activates 1. Possesses a wide array of Swords. * Destruction Sword-a sword he creates and infuses with some of Rias's magic to make it stronger * Angurvadal Demon Sword- a sword he obtains from the Goblin King after defeating the demon Deliora who had broken out of it's prison. The Goblin King/Demonic Council gave it to him out of gratitude for what he did. * Gun Blade- a sword that is the hybrid between a gun and sword. 3. His familiar is a Sacred Fox that has seven different fox forms each giving it the ability to use a different magic element 4. Lucifer eyes - a ability he gains from being a descendant of the original Lucifer. These eyes are dark pink with three tomoes around the pupil and gives Ichiro the ability to see objects moving at high speed and can copy handwriting and movement pattern. dragon-of-the-darkness-flame-o.gif|In Use c8b050db262a0d3f7de77074a6938335.1000x525x1.png|After Effect 5. Dragon of the Darkness Flames- His strongest attack which is actually a summoning spell that allows him to summon the darkness dragon that incinerates everything in it's path. There are two drawbacks of this technique: (1.) It consumes some of his energy when he uses it (2.) Has to use his right arm because it's impossible to use the arm his "Chaos Edge" gear is on. After using it it'll leave his right arm a scorched mess. 6. Pocket Dimension- Also known as a "Bags of Holding" it was created for him by Rias in Life 16 because it will allow him to hold his swords and any weapons he uses. Unlike Sora's who was modified to resemble a RPG game he has a traditional one. 7. Genesis: The demon Ichiro's father had sealed inside of him through a pact. He mostly acts as a guidance towards Ichiro waiting for Ichiro's body to become strong enough to use his powers. Quotes "The last few days were the worse. Burned with chains, crosses, holy water baths, you name it she tried it. Hell even Maya was begging me to just kill her to make Amelia happy"- Dark Ichiro in Life 1 at the Abandoned Church "That’s not true. You’ve been talking to me and I have considered you a friend since before I could even use your damn sacred gear. I’m not going to turn my back on you. I don’t need juggernaut drive, balance breaker, or anything and I’ll still make us the strongest duo in history” - Ichiro to Kaos (the dragon in his sacred gear) in Life 14. Trivia Ichiro's battle outfit is based off of what Kirito wore in the SAO arc and his destruction sword resembles the Elucidator. Dark Ichiro is based on the concept of Yami Yugi in Yugioh Season 0 where he would have shadow games with people to deem them wicked or sinful and after defeating them would subject them to penalties. The Lucifer eyes are based on the Sharingan with it being passed on through the Original Satan Lucifer bloodline is based off of the Uchiha clan. His ability to create things out of Darkness is based on Jackie Estacado in the Darkness comic book series. Ichiro's voice resembles that of Hiei from the Yu Yu Hakusho franchise although he speaks with more emotion. Dark Ichiro's laughing sounds like Kira's (from death note) in the Japanese or English dub. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:ShatteredRose23